In His Mind
by Lady Carmine
Summary: Written by Emmerson The Lame. Episode 13 season 3 What went through Corbett's mind in his final moments. SLASH


SO SUPERNATURAL.

YEAH.

So yanno that episode in the third season with the GhostFacers?

I love it.  
>Love it like Dean loves pie.<p>

Guess why.

Ed and Corbett,  
>that's why.<p>

Ratings contain spoilers for the fanfic.  
>Just sayin'.<p>

Rated T for language, drug use, and fantasized relations of the sexual kind.  
>Nothin' graphic, just bein' safe.<p>

Enjoy :B

"_Corbett, Buddy."_

In his mind they're at the food court.

They're all working on researching the Leap Year Ghost case and eating shitty mall food off of disposable dinnerware. Maggie is eating her pizza sub and reading something she printed off at the library while Harry sneaks glances of her over his Sesame Chicken. Spruce fiddles with his handheld camera as he hums a Native American tribal song.  
>Then there's Ed.<br>Corbett notices the way he doesn't like his food to touch.  
>He notices the way he cleans his glasses with the glasses cloth he always carries in his left breast pocket.<br>He notices the way the light hits his blue eyes as he blinks around aimlessly.  
>He notices.<p>

"_Hey Corbett."_

In his mind they're in Ed's garage.

He's preparing coffee for them all.  
>Sort of.<br>Maggie takes her coffee black.  
>So does Harry but that's because he wants to impress her.<br>Spruce has a mug of Code Red Mountain Dew with a Crystal Light lemonade packet mixed in.  
>And Ed.<br>Ed has coffee with French vanilla creamer and a pinch of cinnamon.  
>Corbett takes the drinks out to them.<br>Spruce gives a sideways smile as he takes a sip. Grinning into her coffee cup Maggie watches Harry's jaw tighten to fight the bitter taste.  
>And Ed.<br>Ed takes a sip and the corner of his mouth turns up a little. He compliments the coffee and Corbett thanks him.  
>Corbett's heart is pounding and his head is reeling.<p>

"_Listen, it's me, Ed."_

In his mind they're in the truck.

Maggie and Harry are flirting back and forth while Spruce drives.  
>Ed is checking the equipment and going over the plan.<br>Corbett takes it all in.  
>He casts his full attention to Ed and listens faithfully.<br>Ed smacks Harry and tells him to stop screwing around.  
>Corbett is still the only one listening.<p>

"_Corbett…"_

In his mind they're back at base.

They went to the Morton house and got jackshit.  
>They go back home and Spruce busts out his bong while Corbett makes pizza.<p>

They all take a hit and they eat.

Life is good.

"…_I love you."_

In his mind they're in his room of his small apartment.

Ed has discarded his glasses so they're not in the way.  
>"<em>Alan.<em>"

The way Ed says his name against his skin makes his breath hitch.

His beard tickles Corbett as he presses kisses down his chest.

"_Alan, I love you._"

Corbett undoes his pants and Ed follows suit.

Ed's touches set Corbett's body on fire.

The way they fit together,

The way their moans ring throughout the room,

The way it feels to love and be loved,

Makes Corbett very happy.

"_I really, truly love you."_

In his mind they're in Ed's garage.

Corbett is making coffee and pizza rolls.  
>He gives each member their cup and sits down near Ed where he's presenting the next case.<br>Ed catches his eye and smiles.  
>Corbett smiles back.<p>

"_Corbett, please."_

In reality they're in a house.

A run-down and haunted house.  
>Corbett is dead and Ed is crying for help.<br>Ed is frightened and Corbett relives his death.

Ed tells him he loves him and he's lying.  
>Corbett knows he is.<br>But he believes it anyway.

Corbett is dead and Ed doesn't love him.  
>And this is reality.<p>

Lc;fkjdlkajlkja I love them.

I love they're story and characters and

GAH ;A; sobeautiful

Srsly, I cried and fangirled and drew fan art and fangirled some more then this happened.

ASDFGHJKL; somuchlove

Anyways Supernatural does not belong to me it belongs to Eric Kripke.  
>If it did belong to me it wouldn't be even a quarter of the awesome it is and with thirteen times the amount of gay<p> 


End file.
